The present invention relates to novel cinnamamide compounds and also to methods for controlling insects and acarina with cinnamamides.
Although there is a brief report of the preparation of .alpha.-benzamido-p-cyano-N-isopropylcinnamamide in the literature (Chemical Abstracts Volumn 80: 70495 (1974)), there is no mention of the use of said compound as an insecticidal or acaricidal agent. The compounds of the invention have been found to be effective such agents especially as contact and stomach poisons of insects and/or acarina. Furthermore, these agents are systemically effective when applied to the root systems of growing, living plants or to the soil or water in which said plants are grown. When so applied, the plant is protected through an extended period of active growth.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide the novel cinnamamides as insecticidal and acaricidal agents.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method for controlling insects and acarina by using the compounds of this invention. Specifically, it is an object of the invention to provide these compounds as stomach and contact poisons.
Additionally, the compounds of the present invention are advantageous in systemically protecting growing, living plants from insects and acarina which infest such plants through an extended period of active growth.
Furthermore, methods for preparing the compounds of the invention are disclosed.
These and further objects will become more apparent by the more detailed description of the invention herein provided.